1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a wheel chair for a disabled person and more particularly for a specialized chair for assistance in movement, transport, and care of personal functions of a handicapped person.
2. Discussion of the prior art
Current and prior art wheelchair designs available are singular in purpose and primarily allow movement of an individual from place to place. If the individual is capable, he may propel himself, or the chair may be equipped with a propulsion motor. There are other types of chairs called commode or potty chairs for relief of personal body functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,949 to Anderson discloses a lifting wheel chair of a type which has a powered elevating mechanism capable of raising the seat and occupant from a height of 6" to 26" above ground. An actuator unit is powered by a motor utilizing a recirculating ball screw and nut to convert the gear motor's rotary output into linear thrust. The device is capable of climbing a 12" high curb and may be used while driving any standard-sized two door sedan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,121 to Lockard et al discloses a lifting chair which has the ability to be detached from the wheeled base. The platform is pivotally connected with the vertical supports and supported by an angular adjustment assembly. The angular assembly includes a selectively extendable gas cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,151 to Kielczewski discloses a high-low extension lift power wheel chair which includes an adjustable parallelogram structure. A link is provided to connect the parallelogram linkage with an extension frame. A threaded shaft is rotatably secured to the main frame by bearings. A motor is employed to rotate a gear and an idler gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,288 to Dysarz discloses a wheel chair that is normally used to transport persons that are unable to walk, to a height relative to a standing person. Elevation is accomplished by the use of hydraulic or pneumatic pressure reacting on the two or four cylinders that form the four legs of the elevating wheel chair. As air or fluid is forced into the cylinders, the pistons push the rods onto the floor and further cause the chair to elevate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,723 to Dysarz discloses a second embodiment of the chair disclosed in the 3,288" patent. In this patent, the feet of the wheelchair are first rotated outward and lowered onto the floor, the wheelchair is then elevated by air pressure to a desired height and locked off for safety. To elevate the chair, the right arm rest is pulled up and pushed down, causing it to rotated about the hinge. As the arm rest moves up and down, it causes the pump rod to move in and out of the pump thus building up air pressure to be pumped into the cylinders to raise the legs.
Depending on the degree of handicap, and in the case of a paraplegic's upper body strength, these prior art chairs are proven to be useful. However, transfer from these chairs to other chairs and/or bed, can be difficult. For those requiring assistance, they must usually be lifted from place to place. If the chair and the chair or bed being transferred to are of similar heights, a slide board may be used to eliminate or minimize the heavy lifting. Unfortunately, sliding in this fashion is often hindered, since in many cases the support surfaces of chairs and beds are not the same height from the floor or the same height as the wheelchair seat.
Transfer by sliding is also compromised by the wheels of the chair which presents an obstacle, since it extends into the seat profile area. Another problem with the prior art chair is that it is often too wide to go through the narrow doors that have commonly been provided for in older homes, the bathrooms of some newer homes, motels, and hotels, and in mobile manufactured homes. The standard chair is often too large for use in rooms or areas of restricted size, such as in campers, RV's and doctor's and dentist's examining rooms. There is the ever present risk of dropping and injury to the patient and physical over stress and injury to the caretaker during transfer of the patient from the wheelchair to another place.